


Weeping, Then Laughing

by MysticOx



Category: Road House (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wade Garrett Lives, Bisexual Male Character, Disability, Drugs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Trauma, Traumatic Brain Injury, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticOx/pseuds/MysticOx
Summary: Wade Garrett has never belonged anywhere.
Relationships: Dalton/Wade Garrett, Elizabeth "Doc" Clay/Dalton, Elizabeth "Doc" Clay/Dalton/Wade Garrett, Elizabeth "Doc" Clay/Wade Garrett
Comments: 1





	Weeping, Then Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's memory is shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story deals with recovery from a traumatic brain injury and stroke. Future chapters may include polyamory, crying, weed, cuddles, emotional support, naps, and belonging. I'm hoping it turns out cute and sweet and fluffy and sexy.
> 
> Like many things in life, this first chapter goes from kind of hot to horrifyingly awkward very quickly. Sorry about that.

> _I was dead, then alive._   
>  _Weeping, then laughing._   
>    
>  _The power of love came into me,_   
>  _and I became fierce like a lion,_   
>  _then tender like the evening star._
> 
>   
>  _― Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi_

September, 1989

Wade pushes Dalton against the wall, his mouth crashing into the younger man’s. As the kiss deepens he slides his knee between Dalton’s thighs, presses his hips forward and grinds against him.

A moan escapes Dalton as his body responds.

Wade answers with a growl.

Elizabeth watches all of this unfold over the top of the medical journal she's been reading, her lips parted in surprise.

Only when Wade starts pulling his shirt from his jeans does Dalton finally get a hold of himself. He breaks free from the kiss and clears his throat. “Wade.”

Wade is undeterred. He moves his attention to Dalton’s neck, hands roaming up under his shirt. “Mm-hmm?”

Dalton grabs his wrists firmly. “Dammit, Wade! Knock it off.”

Wade steps back at last, blinking. He follows Dalton’s gaze to Elizabeth, still staring at the two of them. He frowns. There is a long moment of processing before his eyes widen in recognition, then close in dismay. “Ah, shit.”


End file.
